


Collide

by angela514



Category: Fringe RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela514/pseuds/angela514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua bumps into Anna in LA, just when he's starting to have second thoughts about his relationship with Diane Kruger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge Torvson shipper, but i do not have any hate towards Diane.  
> This is my first story since Prison Break finished in 2008, so please be gentle with me :)

It was about 4 months since Fringe wrapped up. Being in Vancouver for 4 years filming, he missed his home. LA is too busy, too many people stopping him, too much paparazzi. He missed the secluded quietness of Vancouver, his friends. He missed his co-workers. 

Diane had been dragging him to event after event, he was tired of it. He also wanted to start a family, and he thought she was finally ready, but now that her show was picked up, it was never going to happen. Maybe he was going through a mid life crisis. Feeling restless he decided to go out for a walk around the city. He made sure to bring his sunglasses and a hat, not the best disguise but it would have to do. He wondered aimlessly, lost in his thoughts when he bumped into something. Or better yet someone, he thought as he grabbed the woman before she fell to the ground.

'I'm so sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going,' He said.

'No it was my fault, i stopped with no warning,' The blonde woman said in an Aussie accent, bending down to pick up her flowered red bag. Wait a minute, He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, 'Anna!'

Anna's eyes widened at the sight of him, 'You could have just said hello, Josh, there was no need to run me over,' She said in a serious voice, but the soft smile gave her away. He quickly pulled her into a hug, not quite admitting how much he's missed her all these months. 

'What are the odds of bumping into each other, today of all days,' He said.

'We both moved to LA, it was bound to happen sooner or later. How are you?' She asked in her soft voice.

'Better now. Come on, are you busy? Do you want to grab some coffee?' He asked

'Oh, um actually i'm on my way to a meeting,' She said apologetically 

'Oh. Alright, maybe another time, yeah?' Keeping his face from falling. He felt more disappointed than he thought he would.

'Hey, i'm free tonight, we can go for drinks, catch up?' She said with a knowing smile, she was always good at reading him, a trait he was sure was picked up from playing Olivia. 'I mean if Diane-'

'Diane's out of town,' He said quickly.

Anna raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, waiting for his answer.

'Drinks will be great,' He said more slowly, taking note of the smile she gave him. 'I'll pick you up?'

'I'll text you my address,' She smiled brightly, 'Listen, i actually came early, but you're making me late for my meeting now,' She laughed, god he missed her laugh, 'I'll see you tonight?'

'I'll see you tonight,' He confirmed. 

**************************************************************

Josh was feeling quite a few emotions. Nervous, confused, happy, scared to name a few. He'd always been attracted to Anna. She was beautiful. He'd always said that in order to get in the head space of his character that you need to fall in love just a little bit with the woman playing your love interest. Diane took notice of their spark, and so for the sake of their relationship he kept his distance professionally. But lately they'd been fighting a lot, he was starting to feel smothered by her jealousy. And then he bumped into Anna, the day he was starting to feel second thoughts on staying with Diane. It had to be a sign.

'Josh, are you even listening to me?'

Focusing back on Anna, he realized his thoughts had drifted. 'Of course i'm listening, you were telling me about a script that sounded interesting,' Giving her his best charming smile, she laughed and continued on with her story. She looked beautiful, with just a hint of makeup, and a white sundress bringing out her newly sun kissed skin. She looked well rested. 

They were sitting out on a terrace over looking the ocean, sharing a bottle of wine and eating chocolate cake, because Anna announced she had a craving for it when he picked her up.

'So should i audition? Or wait for something better?' Anna asked.

'Definitely audition, that sounds like a great role,' He encouraged, in fact she'd make a great villain. 

Anna smiled, happy with his answer. Taking a sip of her wine she sat back and looked him over, making his heart race, clearly the spark that they once had was still there. 'Come on, let's take a walk on the beach,' He threw some bills on the table and grabbed her hand, leading her down the steps until they reached the sand. Immediately she started taking off her sandals, almost sighing in pleasure as she squished the sand between her toes.With their sandals dangling from their hands they made their way to the water's edge, letting the waves lap against their feet. 

Looking over to his right he saw Anna watching him again. He knew she wanted to ask why he'd been quiet, something that usually didn't describe him, but not ready to answer her questions just yet he gave her a cheeky smile instead, suddenly feeling mischievous. 

'Don't even think about it Josh!' Already anticipating what he had in mind she took off running. 

'You can't outrun me, Torv!' Grabbing her, he spun her around, dropping her in the water. She looked up in complete shock of what just happened, but before he could even consider apologizing, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down in the water right next to her. They sat there staring at each other, both sitting in the water, until they both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness. Anna started splashing him, laughing the whole while, which essentially started a splashing war. By the time they collapsed on the sand, letting the water lap at their feet, they were soaked. 

Josh turned his head to look at her, forgetting what he was about to say when he saw how her dress was clinging to her body. Although not a thin dress, the dress still clung to her curves, her nipples clearly visible in the moonlight. He could feel the stirrings of arousal, his heart beating faster when he looked up to see her staring back with hooded eyes. 

'Josh,' She whispered.

His name leaving her lips was all it took for him to lean over press his lips to hers. At first she stiffened, but as he moved his mouth against hers she started to respond slowly, her hand creeping into his hair. He quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips and sliding along hers, causing her to shiver in his arms. She tasted so good. Moaning in her mouth when she pulled him closer he let his hand slide down her front, cupping her breast through the dress, the feel of her pebbled nipple sliding against his palm. She broke away from him, gulping some much needed air as he lowered his lips to kiss down her neck when he felt her hands push against his chest. He didn't dare go in for another kiss, instead falling back down against the sand, their breathing laboured against the soft sound of the waves crashing to shore.

It was a few minutes before she was able to speak, 'What was that, Josh?'

'Well if i remember correctly, i think that is called a kiss,' He joked, to which he was awarded a light slap to the shoulder, 'I'm serious, Josh.'

Taking a deep breath he pondered his answer. Although feeling slightly guilty at the the thought of Diane, he finally admitted to what he'd been feeling for awhile now. Although he still cared for Diane, how could he not after a 7 year long relationship, he no longer felt the same way, it was time to accept that truth.

'I'm going to break up with Diane.'

Anna sat up, 'What? Because of this?'

'No! Well, it's part of the reason, but no, i've been thinking about it for awhile now, i just wasn't ready to face the truth that i no longer felt the same way i used to…until just now.' He sat up too, staring out at the water.

'You know that there's something between us, right? I mean you feel it too?' He asked.

Looking shyly down at her legs, she smiled softly, 'Yes. We've always felt something between us, from the beginning, didn't we?'

'Yeah,' He said, smiling back. After a minute of silence he took notice of her shivers. 'Come on, i've got towels in my trunk, and i should get you home.'

Collecting their sandals still lying in the sand a few metres away, they walked in silence back to the car. Unlocking the trunk he handed her a towel, taking one for himself he rubbed it over his wet hair, and wiped his body down, watching as Anna did the same. Once they weren't dripping anymore, they got into the car, heading over to Anna's house, both of them lost in their own thoughts. When he reached her house he pulled over, letting his engine run.

'Nothing can happen between us, not while you're still with Diane.'

'I know.'

'I had fun tonight, i really did miss you,' Leaning over she pressed her lips softly to his. When she pulled back, he could see the lust in her eyes. 'Goodnight, Josh.'

'Goodnight, Anna,' He breathed.

She stepped out of the car and walked to her door, just before she could step inside he called out to her, 'I'll talk to Diane, when she gets back, i just, i want to at least do it face to face.'

She smiled, giving him a last wave before disappearing inside her house. Pulling out of her driveway, he headed home. It was going to be a very painful talk with Diane, but he knew it was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome, it helps me grow as a writer.  
> There could be a sequel eventually


End file.
